Warriors Dawn of Prophecies: Icefire Chapter 1
by edwardandbellalover98
Summary: Wildkit and Swiftkit meet their father, Spottedfur while Hawkpaw and Tanglefire accuse Shadowclan of stealing prey.


Chapter 1

" Wildkit wake up! Wildkit!" mewed an annoyed voice. Wildkit opened her eyes sleepily and was startled to see her sister, Swiftkit's bright green eyes glaring at her inches away from her nose. Wildkit let out a loud yawn and closed her eyes once again. _I will wake up when I feel like it. _But, as Wildkit was starting to fall asleep again, she felt Swiftkit's tiny claws pierce her tail. Widlkit let out a yowl and jumped up in a second. "Alright! You don't have to attack me like I'm from Shadow clan!" Swiftkit looked at her smugly and mewed "Well it's not my fault that you sleep like a fox hibernating in leaf-bare." Wildkit flicked her tail crossly but kept her mouth shut. _I will wake you up oneday and we will see who's a fox at leaf-bare then. _ Wildkit let out another wide yawn and asked "Why did you wake me up?" Scareyes purred and gently meowed "Your father is coming to see you two for the first time since you have opened your eyes!" Wildkit suddenly sat up straight and furiously licked her white pelt trying to make it clean. Swiftkit hopped around the nursery bragging to Thornkit, Squirrelkit, and Starkit about how Spottedpelt was going to visit them. Thornkit rolled his green eyes and meowed "So? We've met our father many times. Just in case you have forgotten that we are older than you and Wildkit." Swiftkit flicked her tail crossly and growled "I don't need you to remind me that you were born 5 moons before me every second! I'm just excited for my father to see that I look exactly like him! The same grey fur, and the same brown eyes!" Wildkit froze and wondered, _What colour are my eyes? _She softly padded to Scareyes and meowed curiously "Scareyes what colour are my eyes? Are they brown like Swiftkit's and Spottedpelt's or blue like yours?" Scareyes purred in amusement and said "Your eyes are blue just like the sky and just like mine." Wildkit bounced happily and meowed "You and I look the same then! The same white pelt and blue eyes!" Scareyes purred again and meowed "Now carry on in making yourself suitable for your father." Wildkit hurried to finish cleaning herself and sat tall and proudly waiting for Spottedpelt to come. Suddenly, Hawkpaw and Tanglefire came yowling with anger and fierceness "Shadowclan has taken our prey! We scented them near the border when I was training!" yowled Hawkpaw. Bramblestar came running and mewed with his amber eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about? Shadowclan? What prey have they taken?" Tanglefire fidgeted with anxiety and impatience "They killed a rabbit from our land and dragged it across the border. There is rabbit blood proving that they took the prey from our territory!" Bramblestar sat down and thought pensively until he meowed "Are you sure it was Shadowclan? They are much too slow to be able to catch rabbits." Hawkpaw growled and snapped "We know Shadowclan when we smell them! We aren't kits anymore!" Jayfeather than walked irritated out of his medicine den and hissed "I can't have a bunch of mouse brained cats yowling like there is a battle when Redfur is trying to sleep!" Bramblestar dipped his head in apology and meowed "Sorry Jayfeather, these two were telling me how they scented Shadowclan on our territory and think they caught a rabbit and dragged it to Shadowclan territory." Jayfeather cocked his head and meowed "That's impossible, you two are wrong. Shadowclan could never catch rabbits. When Shadowclan was dying because of Green cough last leaf bare, I studied their legs while helping cure them and they were much too short to catch rabbits." Tanglefire shook his head furiously and muttered "I should have known not to trust the son of Tigerstar." Bramblestar hissed and looked as if he was ready to attack Tanglefire, but instead he narrowed his eyes and growled "Accuse me of being loyal to Tigerstar again and I will rip your fur off." Tanglefire's eyes got round and he ran to the warrior's den as if his life depended on it. Scareyes shook her head and mewed "Huh, Tanglefire, should know better than to remind Bramblestar of his father." "Scareyes, what is taking Spottedpelt so long?" mewed Swiftstorm. Scareyes shrugged and started licking her snow white pelt, when, suddenly there was a playful grown and a handsome grey tom cat ran into the nursery. "Spottedpelt! What took you so long?" cried Scareyes. "Sorry, I was on dawn patrol, there were lots of stops due to suspicions." mewed Spottedpelt. Scareyes licked Wildkit and Swiftkit quickly and nudged tehm to stand up and introduce themselves. Wildkit jumped up and raised her tail high, "I am Wildkit and this is Swiftkit father." Spottedpelt purred and said "They are a replica of both of us." Swiftkit stared proudly and meowed "I am going to be the best warrior ever! I am going to be the leader of Thunderclan!" Mudheart purred with amusement and mewed "You've got yourselves a little ambitious cat." Thornkit ducked his mother's pink tongue and yowled "Well I am going to be a leader first! So, if you want to be leader you better listen to me because deputyship is all up to me!" Swiftkit growled playfully and knocked Thornkit down "NO! I am going to become leader first!" Scareyes gently padded over to the two kits and grasped Swiftkit's scruff and carried her back. "Now now, both of you can be leaders one day, say goodbye to your father, he has to go now." Wildkit licked Spottedpelt's paw and mewed with Swiftkit "Goodbye Spottedpelt!" Spottedpelt purred and waved his tail "Goodbye little ones."


End file.
